A transistor is a semiconductor device used to amplify and switch electronic signals and electrical power, which is composed of semiconductor material with at least three terminals for connection to an external circuit. Transistors are commonly used logical circuits and devices. However, power consumption during operation of the transistors is a significant issue. In order to reduce the power consumption, various types of transistors and materials used for the transistors have been discussed. However, previous studies have not addressed any transistors or logic circuits with satisfactory ultralow power consumption.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.